


That New Year's Eve

by PotterCrew



Series: That New Year's Eve [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunken sex, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, New Years Eve, Professor Draco Malfoy, curse breaker harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15442431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterCrew/pseuds/PotterCrew
Summary: It was just one night...right?





	That New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a fic that was supposed to be for new year's but I got so caught up writing and doing other things it got neglected. This was supposed to be a multi chapter fic but instead I'm making it into two parts. 
> 
> The second part will be a lot longer, but I'm only going to post that if people like this aha. It isn't written yet and I've kind of ran out of steam so it would be great to here if people would like the next part! 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely and wonderful @Laurasinele for reading through this and helping me! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Draco dropped his bag in the dining room slightly behind the upside down old settee that Luna had in front of her old battered dining table. He gave a quick pat to Minnie-Moo, Luna’s lovely white cat who happened to be sitting on top of said upside down settee and on what seemed to be a blue and green striped dressing gown.

The sight made Draco smile, he had missed Luna’s dearly and being back in her house for her annual New Year’s Eve party sent waves of contentment through him. Although they both taught at Hogwarts, seeing her there and seeing her at her home was quite different.

Being the professor of Care of Magical Creatures, Luna was mostly outside, taking over teaching duties from Hagrid who found that gamekeeper duties suited him better. Draco taught ancient runes and seeming as that was in one of the tall towers, he didn’t get to spend much time with Luna apart from their weekly briefings and in the great hall, not really ideal places for their chats.

Everyone had been surprised when Draco had applied to teach ancient runes and not potions, well everyone except Luna but she had always had a talent of seeing a person for who they really were. Draco wondered about that sometimes, whether Luna had a  magical sensory ability that allowed her to do it or if she was just good a reading people. Either way, she had fully supported his decision when they chose what training to apply for.

It had been a shock for Draco too when he had signed his name under ancient runes on the paperwork. Although he had gotten his mastery in the subject he had also taken potions on the side with the determination to teach it. However, when the time had come to apply, it had felt almost impossible to apply for the potions position.

He had stared at the forms for hours, agonising over why it felt so wrong to think of applying for potions professor until it had clicked. He didn’t want to be predictable, he didn’t want to do what everyone expected him to do. He had built himself back up from the war, had changed people’s perception of his name. Not Malfoy, but Draco. People knew his as Draco now, knew him as a hard working determined person. So he wanted to be one, wanted to be one who followed his own path.

There was something else too, a whisper in the back of his head that if he did go down the potions professor path, he’d constantly be measuring himself to his godfather. Something that he knew would destroy him in the end. It would not have been healthy, teaching in the same place and position that his dead godfather had taught in. Sleeping in the same space that the man who he had considered more of a father than his own had, would not have been good for his mental health.

He would be stuck, constantly thinking and remembering the man in ways that were obsessive. He knew himself, he knew he would have never be able to let go that way. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to think of the man ever again, just that there was a line between thinking about the dead and living one’s life.

So he had signed for ancient runes and had trained under professor Babbling and had finally taken over a year after,  confident and comfortable in his choice. It was right for him, he loved the subject just as much as potions and really wanted to get more students involved in it. It was a valuable skill to have in the wizarding world, being able to decipher the words of the ancients.

Minnie-Moo lifted her head and nuzzled into Draco’s palm, just as he was taking it away and his heart melted, he could never say no to this particular feline. He leaned closer and ran his fingers down her head to her ears, rubbing behind one gently, she purred but a sudden bang from the kitchen had her scampering behind the settee she was previously perched on.

Draco turned and headed towards the kitchen to investigate the sound, although he already had a good idea what had caused it. Luna was cooking.

This wouldn’t shock anyone who came to her new year’s parties, it did prompt them to bring unhealthy amounts of snacks to fill the bellies of those not accustomed to Luna’s particular cooking.

“Do you need any help?” Draco asked feeling a bit useless as he watched Luna move through her kitchen, grabbing random utensils and ingredients.

She smiled at him as she dropped everything on the large kitchen top “I think both of us could use a glass of that elven wine you brought” She said, flattening everything out and pulling out a large chopping knife.

“Okay” Draco was glad he was doing something, even if it was something as small as opening and pouring the wine he brought. He hated just sitting around in someone’s house while they were busy.

He grabbed two glasses from the glass cabinet but before he went to shut it Luna’s voice sounded above loud chopping sounds “You might want to grab a third, I think I heard the floo”. Draco grabbed did so and poured generous amounts into each, leaving just a small amount left in the bottle that he was sure he would catch Luna swigging sometime into the night.

He placed Luna’s onto the kitchen counter but far enough away where she shouldn’t knock it and picked up his and the third one, sure that whoever it was would appreciate a drink after a floo journey.

He did not however, expect to see Harry Potter stepping out of the floo,Draco felt his eyebrows raise at Potter’s dishevelled form standing before the fireplace, brushing off soot and dirt from his clothes.

“A bit early aren’t you Potter?” He asked, hoping to sound disinterested.

Potter was always late for these things. Draco was normally well and truly intoxicated by the time Potter arrived and he rather liked it that way. Draco always found it disarming to see Potter in his personal life, though not in a bad way.

They normally smiled at each other, gave the other customary greetings and pleasantries and went on their separate ways. But Draco always came out of those brief encounters feeling lost, like time had no meaning and the days spent together at Hogwarts were only weeks before, instead of years.

Potter just raised those brilliant green eyes and smiled “Actually got time off for this, thank Merlin, it’s a ball ache to sit through work waiting for this then having to go back the next morning”

“I can’t relate” Draco drawled.

“Pftt you professors have it too easy with your onsight lodgings and half terms” Potter said in a false voice, shaking his fist in the air and Draco laughed at Potter’s McLaggan impression, glad he had been banned from their yearly gathering. “Is that for me?” Potter asked, spying the wine glasses in each of Draco’s hands.

“Outdoor robes and shoes off first Potter, you know the rules” Draco said loudly, enough for Luna to hear.

“Shoes off Harry!! I won’t have you bringing spurtworms into this house!” Luna called from the kitchen and Potter shot Draco a disgruntled look.

“Traitor” He huffed as he toed out of his shoes and struggled out of his outer robes, but he smiled when Draco handed him his glass. “Elven?” He asked.

“Yes” Draco responded, watching Potter take a drink.

“You always pick the best Malfoy” Potter said, taking another sip, before Draco could respond he added in a quiet voice “What’s she making this time?”.

“No idea, I’ve learnt not to ask” Draco whispered back.

“Good strategy” Potter whispered before he spotted Minnie-Moo peeking her head out from behind the settee. “Hey there sweetie” He said, and bent down, giving her a stroke. Draco sipped his wine before the smile he had felt form was seen. It would do no good being seen smiling down at Potter stroking a cat. Although the sight was a bit strange, seeing Potter’s muscular frame cooing at Luna’s tiny cat.

He stood back up and smiled at Draco before properly taking in the state of Luna’s dining room. “What- umm what’s going on in here?” He asked tentatively, like he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

“Not sure, but I think this settee is now Minnie’s new room” Draco replied, watching Minnie-Moo leap up onto the upturned settee to get closer to their faces. She meowed impatiently and Draco smiled at her and started stroking her.

“When did those stripes get there?” Potter asked, now looking at the arch that separates the dining room from the living room, three random brown stripes were painted there, at odds with the rest of the decor.

Draco had not noticed this, and just shook his head, then poked his head through the archway to see if anything else was different. Nothing jumped out at him apart from the new settee but everything was as it normally was. It seemed like Potter had the same idea, and he came up behind Draco and looked around the room. Draco tried to ignore the smell of Potter’s aftershave.

“Every time I come here something is different” Potter said, making his way back into the dining room. Draco followed.

“Not really a surprise” Draco said, following Potter as he made his way into the kitchen.

“Hey Luna” Potter said to their host as she was throwing things into a large pan, most of it looked edible but Draco had to hide the grimace as she poured in half a bottle of vinegar.

“Hello Harry” She said, giving him a one armed hug, one hand on the spoon she was using to stir. “I’m happy you could get here early this year” She said, motioning for him to pass her the wine Draco had left on the side for her.

“I managed to book it off” Potter responded, handing her the glass over “I used the overtime card again”.

Luna took a sip of the wine, nodding as she did and Draco lent against the doorframe. It was easier for him and Luna to get new years off seeming as they were both professors at Hogwarts, but the others sometimes struggled and Draco felt for them. He knew how much these new year’s parties meant to their group. They had been the only way for a lot of them to see each other, the pressures of adult life outside of Hogwarts and life after the war keeping them busy.

It had taken Draco three years to finally come to one, and it had been one of the best decisions of his life, turning up at one hour to midnight, eyes still tired from his apprenticeship to find everyone happy, inclusive and welcoming. Now, seven years later he was one of the first here every year, normally followed by Neville and then Pansy.

“Isn’t that right Draco?” Luna asked him, and he snapped back to the current conversation.

“What?” He asked.

“That wine affecting you already Malfoy?” Potter asked, smiling.

“Prat” Draco huffed and Potter laughed. “Sorry” he added to Luna, she just smiled.

“McGonagall's new professor initiative” Luna said and Draco groaned.

“It’s that bad then?” Potter asked, sympathy in his voice.

“Yes” Draco huffed “it’s bad enough taking care of your own house, but add in this interhouse professor initiative and it’s even worse”

They chatted and drank, Luna occasionally prepping some dish and stirring the large pan. It was the first time Draco had actually had a full conversation with Potter sober. It was different, less slurring and biting sarcasm.

It was nice, in a way. Their glasses slowly emptied and another bottle opened before the floo sounded and the others started to arrive, Neville, then Pansy, like Draco had thought, followed a little while later by Blaise, Hermione and Ron, Millicent, Theo, Dean and Seamus, Ginny, Susan and Lavender.

Luna dished up the food as Potter moved Minne-Moo’s new home out of the way and extended the dining table, the old wood groaning under the spellwork. The food appeared moments later as well as numerous bottles and glasses. Music was turned on as the sky darkened and the lights were dimmed. The tv was left on in the corner on BBC to track the time as Luna refused to have any clocks in the house.

The night took on a comfortable haze the more Draco drank and ate, he danced a little with Blaise, then Theo and Ginny before curling up on the settee talking about the new Wizamongot legislation with Hermione. It had been awkward at first with Ron and Hermione, but slowly, after a couple of parties, and the realisation of shared interests,  talking to them became a lot easier. Of course the alcohol helped.

Draco did not keep track of Potter throughout the evening like he didn’t in the past parties. If he happened to know when Potter left the room or came back, it was strictly down to coincidence. He was currently talking animatedly to Millicent about something, probably a recent assignment as both worked as curse breakers for Gringotts. Draco couldn’t help it as his eyes fixed on the curve of Potter’s lips as he spoke, like he was thinking something funny.

Now that he thought about it, Potter did look good tonight, not that he didn’t every time Draco had ran into him during and not during working hours. He had definitely improved his wardrobe since Hogwarts, gone were the baggy jeans and wrecked shoes. In were fitted jeans and trousers, tight fitted shirts and blazers, new glasses and expensive shoes.

That Draco knew this was something Blaise and Theo had scoffed about for years, much to Pansy’s delight, she never had gotten over knowing first that Draco had held a small pash for Potter during their school days. In fact, every time Draco looked away from Potter, he could see her smirking at him across the room, a knowing look in her eyes. He just stuck his finger up at her.

By the time ten to twelve rolled by, everyone was thoroughly pissed, including Millicent who usually abstained from drinking too much. Ever since a poorly timed drunken spell went off in the Slytherin common room in eighth year, slicing off half her hair, she had refused to drink for two years before relaxing slightly.

Everyone was gathered in the narrow living room, sitting on the floor, the coffee table, the settee and the armchair, chatting, the tv now the only thing on, the music having been turned off at half past in preparation. Everyone had a small plate of whatever was left from the buffet table and a glass of champagne, bottles of the best Draco could buy.

Draco was sitting with his back pressed up against the cold glass of the sliding back doors, next to Potter, who was slowly picking at a chicken wing. He could feel the slight brush of Potter’s shoulder next to his whenever he leaned forward to take a bite, the wiping his fingers on the small blue napkins Ginny had had the foresight to bring as Luna had forgotten them.

Draco sipped at his champagne, knowing that the slight spinning of the room every time he moved his eyes was a sign to slow down. “How’s the chicken?” He asked, aware that he slurred slightly, though from the way Potter’s eyes were dropping he knew it wouldn’t be noticed.

“Okay, why? Haven’t you had any?” Potter asked, turning to look at him.

“No, I don’t eat chicken” Draco responded.

“Why’s that?” Potter put his plate down, finished with his wing and picked up his glass, taking a sip.

“I don’t like it” Draco said, shrugging slightly “Not sure why though”.

Potter just nodded. A loud laugh had them looking over at Ginny and Luna, who looked mighty cozy on the settee. “How long do you reckon?” Potter asked, tilting his head towards the pair when he saw that Draco was looking in the same direction.

“Two weeks” Draco said. This was something that Draco had been noticing for a while, the thing that was blooming between Ginny and Luna. He wished them all the luck in the world.

“I say one” Potter responded, looking back at him with intense green eyes, shining with good natured challenge.

“Do you?” Draco retorted, smiling slightly, “Of course you would”.

“Of course” Potter responded, leaning back against the glass and taking a sip of his drink, eyes never leaving Draco’s. Neither looked away when Seamus shouted the five minute warning as everyone else stood up to bring in the new year. They did look away however,as Neville shouted at them that they were going to miss it.

Draco stood up, putting out a hand to help an equally drunk Potter up. Potter’s warm hand grabbed his and he pulled him up, noticing for the first time that they were equal in height now. Ron called Potter’s name and Potter turned to look at him, laughing at something. Draco caught Blaise’s curious glaze and just shrugged in return, gulping the rest of his drink. He forced his thoughts not to linger on how Potter’s fingers had felt in his.

“TEN” everyone shouted, snapping Draco’s gaze to the tv. “NINE” he joined in, smiling at those around him. “EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR!” Draco turned to smile at Luna but bright green caught his gaze. He stared at Potter and Potter stared at him smiling. “THREE, TWO, ONE!” Draco could see movement around him, hear shouts, kissing, laughter and distant fireworks banging in the distance, but all he could focus on was the way Potter smiled at him.

“Happy new year, Malfoy” He said, smiling brightly.

“Happy new year, Potter”.

 

  
Draco stared down at the pulled out purple sofa bed under the curtainless window. It looked cold, hard and covered in white cat hair and Draco had one foot out of the bedroom door before Potter caught his arm.

“Come on, we just have to rough it, Malfoy” Potter slurred slightly, his hand still on Draco’s arm.

Draco turned to look at him, though it was difficult to do so as the hallway twisted unpleasantly when he moved his head. Potter’s hair was even wilder than usual, sticking up in all directions, but for some reason, to Draco it didn’t look messy. In fact, in that exact moment, Draco couldn’t for the life of him remember why and how he had even found Potter’s hair unattractive.

On any other night, Draco would have protested against sharing a room with Potter, when he was told so downstairs after people started leaving. He had been too pissed to argue however, and now, with the same drunken haze on his mind he was starting to regret that decision standing in Luna’s canary yellow hallway staring into the room.

Of all the people he had to share a room with, Potter was not the one he would have chosen, but after an unfortunate accident between a drunken Ginny and some chocolate cake, the settee downstairs was a write off and the other spare room had been filled with boxes of Luna’s new art obsession.

Potter’s mouth was moving again and Draco had to shake himself out of his thoughts “All we have to do is drag the quilt from the cupboard and grab the pillows there” He pointed at a bunch of small mismatched pillows that were piled just next to the end of the bed and Draco had a suspicious thought that they too, would be covered in white cat fur.

“No Potter, I’ll take my chances with the chocolate covered settee thank you” Though a whiff of burnt vinegar had him turning and looking back into the dark small room. He leaned against the door frame, waiting for his eyes to focus and stop feeling like they were spinning in his head. Potter was still holding his arm, the warmth of his hand had seeped through his sleeve and Draco didn’t want it to ever move.

Potter smirked, at least that’s what Draco thought it was, and stumbled into the room, his jumper was falling slightly at the shoulders, his left sock was coming off and Draco had never seen anything so attractive. He knew, somewhere, he shouldn’t even consider Potter attractive but really, he was rather drunk, and the way the moonlight hit Potter’s hair and face had him distracted.

At least he was, until Potter tried to pull the quilt out of the cupboard and ended up on his back, glasses skewed and laughing loudly, the green quilt still sticking out of the far too small cupboard.

“Shussshhhhhh” Draco lifted a finger to his lips and gave Potter what he hoped was a stern glare, though from the way Potter continued to laugh he doubted it was. “Luna’s sleeping” he whispered.

“Sorry” Potter whispered back, eyes wide and overly serious that had Draco holding back a snort.  

“Whatever Potter” Draco had a feeling the ‘ever’ came out slurred but he didn’t care, all he wanted to do now was lie down and sleep, it was damn cold in this house. “You tug, I’ll hold the cupboard”

He didn’t wait for Potter’s reply, just strode into the room, not tripping over a box of catnip on his way, and held the door to the cupboard open. He was about to pull the damn thing out himself when he heard Potter shuffle behind him and felt the sudden warmth of his shoulder next to his.

“Okay, push” Potter tugged and Draco had to push the cupboard back as it tipped forwards dangerously. Potter tripped slightly as the quilt came out, and braced a hand on the wall to stop from crashing into it.

“Okay?” Draco asked

Potter nodded enthusiastically, righting his glasses “Okay”

“Good, which pillow do you want?” Draco asked, now looking intensely down at the stack of bright fabric. He swore one of the pillows was owl shaped and another had far too many buttons on it to be even considered a pillow.

“Ummmmmm” Potter dropped the quilt on the hard sofa bed and peered over Draco’s shoulder “The blue one” Draco looked at him.

“There is no blue one”

“Yes there is” Potter pointed over Draco’s shoulder, almost vaulting himself over Draco’s head “there”.

“That is purple Potter” Draco said, pulling it out of the pile, it was a round one, with a large black cat printed on the middle.

“No it’s blue” Potter snatched it out of Draco’s hand and pulled it close to his face, enough that it was touching the lenses of his glasses. He suddenly pushed the pillow out into Draco’s face “See! Blue”

Draco batted it away and Potter laughed and sunk down onto the mattress at Draco’s ankles. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled out the largest pillow he could find, a square red one with white polka dots which was no bigger than an open book and just as hard as the mattress. He wasn’t drunk enough for this, he decided.

The orange light coming from the hallway suddenly went off and Draco’s head snapped up, his body tense, but relaxed as he found out Potter had just closed the bedroom door.

“Sorry” Potter muttered, seeing his face and Draco shrugged.

“It’s fine” Draco replied, placing his pillow on the top edge of the white speckled mattress. The darkness was comforting in this room in a way it wasn’t normally. Yes there was moonlight pouring through the curtainless window, but there was something more, a safety that Draco had not felt in a long time. Or, on second thoughts, it could just be the copious amounts of alcohol in his system.

Draco looked up just in time to see Potter attempting to pull one of his socks off. Attempting was the keyword as every time he bent down to tug at one, his glasses fell off. He just kept picking them up, putting them back on and leaning back down to do the same.

“Stop, stop” Draco whispered and stood up, stumbling towards the other man, “Give me your glasses Potter” He demanded and held out his hand.

“What? Why?” He asked, still trying to pull off his sock.

“Just-” Draco leaned down, snatched Potter’s glasses off of his face and folded them neatly in his hand before placing them on the arm of the sofa “There, better?”

“Ohhh yeah, good idea, thank you” Potter smiled, before reaching back down, but this time he reached a bit too far forwards and ended up falling onto Draco, sending them both flying backwards onto the hard mattress.

“Sorry, I’m a bit drunk” Potter whispered and Draco felt his breath fan across his face, it smelt like firewhiskey and cake but Draco didn’t mind, he didn’t mind anything with those green eyes so close to his. He could feel Potter’s legs aside his and a finger of his right hand that was slightly touching his hair.

Neither moved, the only sounds their harsh breathing and the slight hiss of the radiator to their left. Draco knew he shouldn’t, knew he should push Potter off of him but he couldn’t bring himself to, the warmth coming from Potter was intoxicating, far more than the alcohol running through his veins.

The atmosphere was slowly becoming something more, something heavier and stifling and Draco could feel his face heating along with a slow burning that was unmistakable. He wanted Potter. This thought sent a jolt of heat throughout his body and he felt his breathing become heavier. Potter didn’t seem to notice, but Draco caught his eyes flickering down to his lips then snap back up.

“Potter” Draco whispered, not looking away “Kiss me”

Potter didn’t move, and Draco felt a panic for a moment before Potter opened his mouth “Okay”

“Okay”

He saw Potter lower his head and his eyes fluttered closed seconds before warm lips touched his. Not being able to help himself, he reached up and slid his hands through that messy hair, and delighted in the moan Potter gave him. His hips flexed up in response and he felt Potter’s arms straining above him. He couldn’t believe he was here, drunk, in Luna’s spare room and snogging Potter of all people. He felt Potter’s legs clench around him and all thoughts not about what was happening melted away.

Draco slid his hands over Potter’s broad shoulders and moaned at the muscles he felt there, digging his fingers in as Potter’s tongue licked into his mouth, he gave no thought whether or not he hurt Potter, but the resounding moan answered it anyway.

“Shit” Potter breathed in his mouth and Draco had to agree wholeheartedly. “Can I, Merlin, can I just?” Potter sat up and shuffled up higher, thighs aside Draco’s waist and came back down, licking his way back into Draco’s mouth. Draco’s hands went straight to the curve of Potter’s arse, digging his fingers into tight jean pockets and pulling Potter’s hips down.      

“Potter” Draco moaned and Potter swore and sat up. His hands flew to Draco’s fly but he stop and looked at him, waiting for permission. Draco nodded enthusiastically and moaned at the speed Potter opened his jeans and thrust his hand into his boxers.

“Shit” He gasped as Potter’s hand wrapped around him, he couldn’t believe this was happening and the fact that it was with Potter made the waves of arousal that much sharper passing through him.

Not wanting to let Potter do all the work, Draco pushed his hand away so he could undo Potter’s own jeans.

“Merlin yes” Potter groaned and threw his head back as Draco’s hand encased his dick. Potter’s cock felt hot, hard and heavy and Draco really wanted to feel it against his own dick. So he fell back, dragged Potter’s hips forwards, spat in his hand and stroked both of them together.

“Holy shit, yes” Potter’s voice sounded amazing and Draco drank in the sight of him, fully clothed with his dick out, back arched and head thrown back.

Damn Potter was gorgeous.

Draco wasn’t going to last very long, not with the alcohol pumping through his system and he was just fine with that, he just wanted to make sure Potter came.

Potter fell forwards, hands on either side of Draco’s head. Draco was about to complain about not being able to move his hand when Harry pulled Draco’s bottom lip into his mouth. Draco’s hips flexed up and he moved his hand, letting Potter settle fully on top of him.

“Wanted to feel you--so bad” Potter panted into Draco’s mouth and Draco let him set the pace, letting their cocks glide together in a wet delicious slide that had his head falling back.

Potter’s tongue found his collarbone and Draco whined, the feel of Potter’s tongue sliding against his skin while his dick was thrusting against his was heaven. All his sense took in was Potter and he loved it.  

He felt his gut clench and pulled Potter closer to him, grinding up, he really wanted Potter to come on him.

“Come for me Potter” He gasped and Potter grunted before Draco felt warm strips coat his stomach and cock. He groaned as his own orgasm hit him and rid it out, Potter on top of him.

The room above him spun as Potter fell beside him, breathing as heavily as he was. He felt so warm, so sated and comfortable. He heard Potter mumble something before the mess they had made vanished and their clothes slid back into place. Draco moaned as the fabric of his underwear ran across his sensitive skin.

The last thing he heard before drifting off was a murmured goodnight in his ear.

 

 

Draco wasn’t surprised, when he woke up the next morning with a stinging throat and throbbing head, that Potter wasn’t there. He lay there, looking up at the white ceiling trying to force himself to get up and get a glass of water and a hangover potion.

When he moved to get up however, his fingers ghosted something cold and he looked to his left, eyebrows rising. There was a glass of water there. Water still condensing on the glass, so it must have been put there recently. Potter had left him a glass of water. He must have just left, it must have been what woke him up.  

Draco slowly rolled to his side and propped himself up on one elbow, he grabbed the glass and drank heavily from it, greedily seeking refuge from his aching throat. Drinking was fun, the aftermath however, was not and from what Draco could remember from last night, his aftermath was more than just a hangover.

He slammed the glass down harder than he meant to as flashes of green eyes and tan skin hit him as hot as the swell of shame that waved over him. He was an idiot, he shouldn’t have done that. He should have slept downstairs like he planned to.

But there was nothing for it now, what’s done was done. He and Potter had drunkenly came against each other in Luna’s cats bedroom in the New Year. Draco hoped that whoever said that how you started the year was how it carried on was mistaken.

Well that wasn’t entirely true, if he was being honest with himself, but there was no way he could face Potter again now, not only that, but what if Potter had been in a relationship? There was no way the Chosen One was single. If he was with someone...Draco felt his stomach roll, at the thought. No, Potter wouldn’t do that, if one thing Draco knew for certain about Potter, it was that he was too noble for his own good and would never cheat.

At least, Draco hoped.

Merlin he was a fool. He never did this, he never got drunk and slept with anyone, he always made sure. But last night had taken him off guard and of course it had to happen with Potter of all fucking people. Draco made it a rule to never sleep with anyone if drunk, that wasn’t who he was, nor who he wanted to be. This was a stupid mistake, one he wouldn’t be making again.

He sat fully up, surveying the room for the first time in the daylight. It was a lot smaller than what it had seemed last night and the heat was nearly stifling.

He held his hand near the bright white radiator to his left and winced at the heat he felt coming from it. How he and Potter had been able to sleep in this heat was beyond him, though if he thought about it, alcohol and the blissful exhaustion of an orgasm was a dangerous combination and he was sure they probably would have slept through a horde of hippogriffs stampeding into the room.

He reached for his wand but thought better of it, instead slowly standing. It wouldn’t be a good idea to summon his bag from downstairs hungover, who knows what he could destroy if he did. And he was certain the things that Luna kept in her house were better normal that shattered. He closed his eyes briefly as the room spun and took a deep breath.

All he needed to do was make it downstairs, grab his bag, come back up, change and leave. If Luna was awake he would say his goodbyes, but he doubted it, she slept like the dead until well past noon when she had had a drink.

Draco had always envied Luna and her house. While it wasn’t uncommon for Hogwarts professors to have houses outside of the castle itself, it was different for a single professor to have one.

While Draco loved his quarters at Hogwarts, he would love to have somewhere to escape to on the holidays sometimes. It wasn’t always great to live with work. But his professor salary wasn’t enough to afford him a house on his own. Luna had her other job as quibbler editor to help fund her living arrangements, Draco, did not.

He had never really had a place of his own, one that he had paid for himself, that he could truly call his and just his. He had grown up in the manor, not his manor but his family, and whatever feelings he had felt towards the place had been obliterated after the Dark Lord moved in.

Then he had house shared with Theo, and Blaise, but even though he paid rent, the house was owned by Blaise’s mother.

Once he had finished his mastery and started his apprenticeship, he had moved into the castle where he had been ever since. He had been putting aside each month towards a house, but his savings nowhere near what he would need to buy a place of his own.

The hallway was dark due to the lack of windows and he stayed close to the wall as he walked down it. Minnie-Moo had a tendency to lie in the middle its floor hallway due to the hot water pipe running under it and he really didn’t want to accidentally step on her like Ginny did while they were setting out the food.

A floorboard creaked but only the sound of Luna shifting in her metal framed bed responded. He let out a breath and slowly made his way down the stairs, also sticking to the left to miss Minnie-Moo if she was sitting on the stairs.

Once he reached the bottom he flicked on light for the downstairs entry way. It was a mess, the wooden floor was smeared in mud where those who had not flooed had come through the front door.Luna’s letter basket was face down, white envelopes covering her shoes and bags that she kept on the floor.    

Draco hesitated before pulling his wand out, it wouldn’t harm anyone to clean this up, plus Luna had gone to all of the trouble to host last night. He couldn’t imagine leaving the place like this, it was the least he could do.

He headed into the living room to see if that needed cleaning too and stopped. It was perfectly clean. He could have sworn it was a tip when he had gone upstairs last night but as he stepped into the room the tingle of familiar magic tickled the back of his neck. That was Potter’s magic.

Ignoring how he knew what it felt like, he spun in a circle. Potter had cleaned up the living room and had probably left the entry way or had not seen it in the dark. He took a deep breath and sighed as the remnants of Potter’s magic surrounded him.

Was it always like this when Potter cast magic? Did it always leave some behind? He felt his breath hitch, if that was the case, then it would still be on him, wouldn't it it? Like a mark-

He promptly left the room, grabbing his bag as he did. There was no reason for thoughts like that, they were too risky right now.

Draco flicked his wand over the entryway, feeling a deep satisfaction as he watched everything slide back into its place. The mud on the floor took some time but finally he got it up, his casting a bit off as he hand shook from dehydration. It was time he left.

He headed back into the living room and grabbed some floo powder, he’ll owl Luna later in the day to see how she is. He threw the power into the fireplace and within seconds of saying where he wanted to go, he vanished, wishing he could leave the mess of last night there, but he knew it would stay with him now. No matter how much he tried to forget it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 You can find me on Tumblr at Pottercrew!


End file.
